The present invention relates in general to neutron irradiation therapy machines and more particularly to such machines employing a cyclotron for accelerating charged particles to a high energy for bombardment of a neutron generating target which is characterized by having a high yield of high energy neutrons and wherein the cyclotron is supported from a structure for rotation about a patient treatment zone.